


Your Wings Illustrations

by karovie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon!Merlin, Hurt!Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>digital illustrations for After Camlann Big Bang story "Your wings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wings Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations for Narlth 's story "Your Wings" written for After Camlann Big Bang.  
> This was such a fun experience! This was my first pick and the story is fantastic and the author is such an amazing person!!! so patient with me even with all my millions of questions!  
> I had so much fun drawing dragon Merlin! it was a challenge for me but one I really enjoyed. I wanted to do so many more illustrations, but real life will not always cooperate.  
> Thank you for this fantastic experience! You were a wonder to work with! I really lucked out :)  
> GO READ THE FIC: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7877368

  
  
Young Dragon!Merlin showing off to his parents :)  
  
  
  
Older Dragon!Merlin as he's shot down. 

**Author's Note:**

> art post on tumblr: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/post/149522472326/illustrations-for-narlth-s-story-your-wings


End file.
